Carlos Gomes
right|200px Antônio Carlos Gomes (Vila de São Carlos, nu: Campinas (Brazilië), 11 juli 1836 – Belém (Brazilië), 16 september 1896) was een Braziliaans componist en pianist. Hij was de zoon van het echtpaar Manoel José Gomes en Fabiana Maria Jaguary Cardoso. Zijn vader was dirigent van de plaatselijke banda. Levensloop Hij kreeg zijn eerste muzieklessen van zijn vader en trad al vroeg als componist en pianist naar voren. Hij studeerde aan het conservatorium van Rio de Janeiro onder andere contrapunt bij Joaquim Giannini en componeerde al gauw nadat hij afgestudeerd was zijn eerste opera's, A Noite do Castelo (1861) en Joanna de Flandres (1863). Hij kreeg een studiebeurs van de Braziliaanse keizer Dom Pedro II, waardoor hij verder kon studeren aan het Conservatorio "Giuseppe Verdi" (Milaan) van Milaan o.a. bij Lauro Rossi, en studeerde in 1868 af. Tijdens zijn studietijd maakte hij kennis met de jonge pianiste Adelina Peri, waar hij op 16 december 1871 mee trouwde. Gedurende zijn Italiaanse periode componeerde hij nog een viertal opera's, waaronder zijn hoofdwerk Il Guarani (1870), dat door het publiek van het Milanese Scala zeer enthousiast ontvangen werd. Ook Verdi en Arrigo Boito waren vol lof over het werk van de Braziliaan. In 1880 keerde hij terug naar Brazilië en vestigde zich in Rio de Janeiro waar hij algemene waardering genoot. Door het afzetten van de keizer in 1889, verloor hij zijn uitzonderingspositie, waarop hij Rio de Janeiro verliet en hij zich vestigde in Belém, waar hij enkele jaren het conservatorium leidde. Daar stierf hij in 1896 bitter en van de wereld vervreemd. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1876 Saudação do Brasil Werken voor harmonieorkest * Ouverture tot de opera "Il Guarani" Missen en gewijde muziek * 1854 Missa de São Sebastião * 1859 Missa de Nossa Senhora da Conceição Muziektheater Opera's Operette Toneelmuziek * 1867 Se sa minga muzikale komedie op een libretto van Antonio Enrico Scalvini - première: 1867, Milaan, Teatro Fossetti * 1868 Nella luna, muzikale komedie op een libretto van Antonio Enrico Scalvini - première: 1868, Milaan, Teatro Carcano Werken voor koren * 1859 Hino Acadêmico * 1862 Het oratorium Colombo, ter gelegenheid van het 400e herdenkingsjaar van de ontdekking van Amerika * 1866 Hino a Camões * 1867 Fuzil em Agulha * 1880 Hino do Centenário de Camões * 1887 Madrigal Liederen (Modinha) * 1857 Suspiro d’Alma, modinha - tekst: Almeida Garret * 1859 Tão longe de mim distante, mondinha * 1878 Corrida de Amor * 1884 Conselhos, modinha Kamermuziek * 1859 Alta Noite, fantasie voor klarinet * 1882 Álbuns de Música de Câmara Werken voor piano * Grande Valsa de Bravura * Mormorio (Improviso) Bibliografie * Gaspare Nello Vetro Antônio Carlos Gomes: Carteggi italiani raccolti e commentati, Milano: Nuove edizioni 2002. 285 S. * José Castellani: Ata da Iniciação de Carlos Gomes, na Loja Maçônica Amizade, in: Boletim Oficial n° 01/02, de 26/01 e 02/02 de 1996, p. 18 e 19, do Grande Oriente do Brasil. * Eric Ledell Smith: Blacks in opera. An encyclopedia of people and companies, 1873-1993, Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, Inc., 1995, 236 p. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Maria Abreu, Zuleika Rosa Guedes: O piano na música Brasileira : seus compositores dos primórdios até 1950, Porto Alegre: Movimento, 1992, 268 p. * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Ary Vasconcelos: Raízes da música popular brasileira (1500- 1889), Sao Paulo: Livraria Martins Editora, 1991, 324 p. * Carmen Valdes Sicardo: 5 musicos latino-americanos, Havana: Gente Nueva, 1988, 102 p. * Vasco Mariz: História da música no Brasil, Rio de Janeiro: Instituto Nacional do Livro, 1981. 208 p., ISBN 8-52-091763-1 * Renato Almeida: Carlos Gomes e o Romantismo Musical Brasileiro, in: Enciclopédia Delta-Larousse, Volume IX, p. 4570-4572. Rio de Janeiro, Editora Delta, 1964. * Enio de Freitas E. Castro: Carlos Gomes, Puerto Alegre. Ed. A Nacao, 1941. 32 p. Externe link * Biografie * Internetpagina van het museum Carlos Gomes * Monument van Carlos Gomes voor het Stedelijk theater in São Paulo * Categorie:Braziliaans componist Categorie:Braziliaans pianist Categorie:Braziliaans vrijmetselaar Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw bpy:কার্লোস গোমেস ca:Antônio Carlos Gomes de:Carlos Gomes en:Antônio Carlos Gomes eo:Antônio Carlos Gomes fi:Antônio Carlos Gomes fr:Antônio Carlos Gomes gl:Antônio Carlos Gomes it:Antônio Carlos Gomes ja:アントーニョ・カルロス・ゴメス pt:Carlos Gomes sl:Antônio Carlos Gomes tr:Carlos Gomes